


What it Takes to Blot Out the Son

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arcane Rituals, Gen, Mortis AU, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: The Son escaped Mortis, driving the few remaining Force users of the galaxy into an uneasy alliance for survival.Sidious, Mother Talzin, Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin. Each one the last of their kind.Fortunately, they've figured out how to defeat the Son. If they can simply agree how best to implement the plan.





	What it Takes to Blot Out the Son

**Author's Note:**

> Inapplicable Quote:  
> “Things difficult—almost to impossibility—can always be accomplished.”   
> — Herbert in “Hidden Hand” by E.D.E.N. Southworth, 1859

 

_Obi-Wan's going to volunteer._

They'd sent Anakin away on a poor excuse of an errand so he wouldn't hear them talking. He went because there was no point in resisting.

He knew how this would go.

He knew the Sith and Nightsister had requested the Jedi figure out which member would be the one needed.

_“Only through sacrifice can the Son be brought down.”_

It made sense, Anakin supposed. Selfishness could only be toppled by selflessness. You drove darkness away by shining a light.

_And that being the case, neither Sidious or Talzin will be able to do it. They're unwilling to compromise their darkness. And neither would them picking one of us to do it and forcing us to die work._

_It would be a sacrifice, yes, but not a selfless one._

As the only three light side users left after the Son's escape from Mortis, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin would have to make a choice.

_And away they send the kid so the grown ups can discuss death without him having to know._

Wasn't he old enough not to be protected this way?

_Obi-Wan will try to sneak away to the altar before I get back._

Which is why his feet weren't taking him to bring the ship closer.

He  _would_ get there first.

 

* * *

 

“Should this work, Sidious and Talzin  _will_ try to kill the remaining Jedi,” Obi-Wan pointed out. We both know I would not stand a chance, and once his backup has fallen, Anakin might die as well. He may be Chosen, but you  _know_ these two, Master. I will go, and you and Anakin will prepare for whatever devious plan they come up with.”  
“Like this, I do not. Lived long, I have, and well-lived those years have been. Many years before you, you still have.”

“It's my life, Master. I'm ready to lay it down. With the governments of the galaxy so unstable and the Son destroyed, imagine how simple a task it would be for one or both of them to take over. I cannot stand by and watch that kind of wholesale enslavement.  _I'm_ outmatched, so I need to fight smarter.”

 

* * *

 

“Anakin! What are you doing here?” Obi-Wan demanded.

Anakin's gaze was dragged from the altar up to the doorway.

“I knew what you would choose. I knew why. So I decided to offer myself first.”

Obi-Wan's face paled. “ _What_ ?”

“It's accepted, already.”

Obi-Wan lunged forward, only to be thrown to the floor by the Force of the room.

“I'm sorry, Obi-Wan.”

“ _Please_ don't do this,” Obi-Wan begged, crawling to his knees. “ _Please—_ ”

“It's my  _job,_ Obi-Wan. I am the Chosen One.”

“It's just scribblings on a  _page,_ Anakin—”

Anakin shook his head. “I love you, Obi-Wan.”

“We won't be able to hold off the other two without your help—”

Anakin smiled. “You'll find a way. You are stronger than you believe.”

“ _Please,_ don't—”

“Do you know why the room won't let you in, Master? Because it can sense your need to  _not_ lose me.  _That_ is why you're here.”

“I would have sent  _Yoda_ if that were true—”

“No, my Master. You would not kill another to spare yourself, but you do not want to lose me. Selfishness, Master. That is why you can't get in. For once in my life, I'm taking responsibility for a mess I made. This is good, Master. I need to do this. My soul needs it.”

Obi-Wan lowered his head in grief. “ _Please,_ ” he whispered.

“You will survive this,” Anakin promised. “If you listen to the whisper of the Force, you'll know it's my time. That this is right.”

“Padawan,” Obi-Wan whimpered. “Must I lose  _everything_ ?”

“I will always be with you.” Anakin's voice trembled with unshed tears. “You will never be alone. I promise you. There's still so many lives you can save— fight for them, Master. Fight for them like you would for me. They have no one else to fight for them.”

“I will. I love you, Anakin. And I'm proud of you.” Even though his heart was breaking.

“I've always known that. Thank you for everything you did for me.”

Anakin reached out and placed his hands palm down on the altar, and let the Force take him. Light exploded through the room, through the universe, Anakin was aware of the Son shrieking in dismay, in rage, in loss—

_Come with me to hell,_ Anakin beckoned.  _Do these people no more harm._

_Got you._

 

 


End file.
